Not Only Do Opposites Attract
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: A gift!fic FROM melan anime. I'm so glad. MagnificentShipping! Rated M for reasons!


**_Not Only Do Opposites Attract_**

_Rex's Pov_

"You?!" Divine shouted both astonished and angry.

"Unless you have an eye problem or something, find someone else to fire your pathetic mind tricks at." I replied calmly and I let a slight smile appear in my lips.

I was in Satellite along with the new founded Signers. As long as those morons fight each other I have some things to settle and they will give the time I need to face my brother again. I have a plan; a great plan and I won't allow any failure not even from myself. But what is _he _doing here? I thought he was dead but apparently I was wrong and I don't know if I'm sad or happy about this. His present awakes both my hate and my passion.

"Are you mocking me?!" flames flashed in his brown-red eyes.

I smiled satisfied "If you put it that way…"

"How dare you make fun with me _Rex_!" he yelped and started shaking from anger.

I glared at him narrowing my eyes. I dare! Of course I dare! I'm not afraid of him, I never was and I never will. I enjoy making him angry, making him look at me with his best death glare, just like he is looking at me now. But there is a line, a thin fragility line and he just over it.

I admit it, for one split of second I lost control of my nerves, and if I make this mistake I will also lose my influence to him too. I will lose control of the situation and that will be horrible. I tried my best to stay calm and force on a smile marching toward him, coolly with my hand on my back as I walk.

"I dare." I derided, "I'm the director here and there is nothing beyond my league." now I was close enough to be able to see the fear mirrored in his eyes; in his beautiful eyes. I locked those eyes with mine, "But how dare you Divine call me by my name and not with my title?"

I tried to play it strong and emotionless and I had a great success. My voice came out of my mouth colder than ice and cut like a knife. The young man in front of me cowed under my hard gaze and stepped back.

"I asked you a question Divine." second time I called his name and my heart jumped in my chest. I have to move fast, I must stay in charge, "I am waiting for an answer"

He made a fist and I eyed it but I didn't move; not even an eyelash. I was furious; I sensed my temper growing in me until it reached my head and started to delete every rational thought.

He stayed still glaring at me and I was capable to read every single drop of emotion in his heart.

"You are pathetic." I scoffed, "you really think you are going to hit me? And I will let you to do it?" I chuckled disparagingly.

"You don't hold a chance," he smirked and I sense my temper growing even more, "against my dreadful powers. I can take you off in a heartbeat and you know that _Rex_"

"You still dare you damn-"

"Yes I do!" he took an aggressive pose holding his ground, "You think I don't know you Rex, you think I'm clueless of who or what you are?" he smiled evilly, "I know you better that any of those stupid guards you have to follow you everywhere."

"What are you doing here Divine?" I asked knitting my eyebrows. I knew I was losing it and I didn't bother to boss him around again.

"I have my own plans _Rex_. But I will waste my voice if I will stay and explaining to you" he looked me a meaningful-look "you know, you already guessed my plans. After all you and I are the same."

"We are" I affirmed and walked away turning my back to him.

Not the best move but as he said; I know him, we are the same. He can spike me from behind, I'm an easy target but I also know he won't do it.

"So…" I turned to face him again "this is your little plan? Find your ex psychic girlfriend and with her help rule the world?"

"You're a great actor _Rex_." he laugh at me, "you can fool everyone else but not me," he point a finger on me, "I know your _pathetic_ plans too. You seek to face you brother and lose on purpose in order to become like him and don't make the mistake and think that I don't know that you care for both Crimson Dragon _and_ the Earthbound Immortals."

"You are cleverer than you look." I commented trying to sound indifferent, "but I sense your dilemma, you said it yourself; you and I are the same.

"I suppose that's why we are still here talking." his face become softer, "I can fight you right here, right now…"

"…or you can leave to find your pathetic ex-girlfriend and tried to make your plan true…" I force myself to step closer to him.

"…but as much as you want to see me fail, you don't want to face me _Rex_, you can't fight _me_…" he gets one step closer "…but you don't want to see _me_ crushing you either, only because you are not able to fight _me_ back…"

"…don't try to deny it Divine; you won't fight me either…" I noted softly taking another step, "…you cannot hurt me…"

"…you care too much for me to see _me_ hurt by your own hand…" now he stared at me and made one more step, "…you and I are the _same_…"

"…you and I are the same…" I reiterated moving myself closer, "...and because we are the same you know that I won't hurt you either…"

"…because I _do_ care about you…" he was only some steps away but the space which separated us now it will be gone soon.

"…as much as I care for you…" I confessed finally, "…you know I want you…" I made one more step.

"…as much as I want you …" he confessed too, "…I want to make you _mine_ for ever…" he made the final step and now I was able to see myself reflected in his lustful eyes.

"…Then take me" my voice almost chucked in my throat "but not before I take you." I added and with this I held his face with both of my hands and I bowed my head crushing my lips hard on his moving them hungrily.

He melted under my passionate kiss and I smiled proudly. I was in charge and he was at my mercy. For this time he will stepped back. Then it will be my turn.

He kissed me back trying clumsily to unbutton his shirt. I didn't lose a minute and helped him too. I removed his coat and helped him get rid of the last of the buttons, until his shirt opened revealing his bare and chest. I broke the kiss gasping for air.

I run my hand down at his toned abdomen making him moan "Umm… R-Rex."

I smiled at the thought that I only made him so venerable and not this stupid little girl who can't even think on her own. Divine closed his eyes as I kissed him on the neck biting him a little and roll my tongue trailing a hot path from his shoulder to his ear which I bit softly. He shivered under my kisses and touches.

"You are mine" I whispered slowly and lustfully in his ear and he nodded.

I remove his pants unzipping mine holding his hard member with one hand and stocking it slowly. He moaned louder breathing into my ear. His hot breath started driving me crazy and I pressed his hand on my special area as we both lied on the ground.

I smirked satisfied as he started playing with me and I placed two fingers together in front of his mouth seeking for his saliva. He opened his eyes and for a moment he looked me with wide eyes.

"I know what I'm doing" I comforted him and he nodded taking my fingers in his mouth playing with them and giving me what I wanted.

Then I slip both of my fingers inside him hearing moans of pain but also pleasure. And this was all I wanted. I played with his entrance stroking him at the same time. I took a deep breath, I was in charge I was his master and he was helpless in my hands.

When I was sure he was ready I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself to enter Divine. I was ready to make him mine. Nothing will ruin this or change it.

I pushed into him slowly allowing him to adjust at the beginning and then I thrusting him hard and good, grunting with each thrust holding back moans of pleasure.

"Ummm…um…h-harder" he pleaded and I gladly did what he asked to do starting to moved back and forth, faster, making him scream loudly in pleasure.

I kissed him hard on the lips pressing my tongue forcing him to open his mouth. He opened his eyes to look at me and I saw his blurry gaze from ecstasy written all over his face.

I smirked, moving faster enjoying it to the foulest, until I felt myself getting close. I was ready to burst and immediately I placed my hand in his abdomen are and I trailed my hand to his member and started stroking it hard again.

"Umm… R-Rex… I'm c-close…" Divine claimed moaning and wrapping his legs around me, bringing himself closer.

I clenched my teeth; I was trying hard to hold myself but then I stopped, I want this, he want this. He was screaming with pleasure asking me to fill him with my warmness.

"I'm going to fill you with my hot seed Divine" I groaned thrusting harder and harder, stroking him more and more until he came in my hand and I came a second after inside him with force screaming his mane as he was screaming mine.

We lied on the ground breathless and trying to catch up our breath. He looked me with a strange way as some short of emotion flashed in his eyes.

"You take me and now it's my time to take you Rex" he stated.

I nodded obeying him to his every command until we scream each other names again feeling my pleasure reaching my highest levels.

When we recovered I stood to my feet putting my clothes on. He turned his back to me dressing himself.

"I will let you leave _Rex_"

"I will let you leave also, Divine"

"Go and try to make your plan true"

"Even if you know that you will fail"

"I will fail and I will die _Rex_"

"Just like I will fail and die with you, Divine"

"You and I are the same" he turned to look at me.

"You and I are the same" I reiterated and he chuckled.

"Strange world" he muttered and I nodded.

And then we broke apart. He turned his back to me again and left just like I turned and walked away.

He and I are the same!

"Who said that only opposites attract?" I said out loud and I was sure he was wondering now the same.

**A gift story form melan anime to IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor. MagnificentShipping: Rex/Divine**

Hoped you liked it ^_^

* * *

Not-Author Note: so my copy-paste isn't working but Shoe's is. Awesomesaucity.


End file.
